LOTR:List of categories
This is a page to catalog and organize all categories in the One Wiki to Rule Them All. =List= Main category: Category:Browse *Category:Characters **Category:Characters by race **Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin **Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth **Category:Characters only in The Book of Lost Tales **Category:Characters only in The War of the Jewels **Category:Characters that have appeared in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings **Category:Deaths in Battle **Category:Minor Characters **Category:Ring bearers **Category:The Hobbit Characters **Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters **Category:The Silmarillion Characters **Category:Villains *Category:Content **Category:Maps *Category:Help *Category:LOTR:acknowledgments *Category:Lists *Category:Names *Category:Non-canonical topics *Category:Time Content *Category:Organizations **Category:Political Factions *Category:Places *Category:Realms *Category:Dates **Category:April **Category:August **Category:December **Category:February **Category:January **Category:July **Category:June **Category:March **Category:May **Category:November **Category:October **Category:September Society *Category:Angmar **Category:Minions of Angmar *Category:Agents of Saruman *Category:Aratar *Category:Dwarven Kingdoms **Category:Lonely Mountain ***Category:Kings of Durin's Folk ***Category:Kings of Erebor **Category:Lords of the Iron Hills **Category:Erebor *Category:Elven Kingdoms **Category:Doriath ***Category:Elves of Doriath **Category:Galadhrim **Category:Gondolin **Category:Kings of the Noldor **Category:Lindon **Category:Lorien ***Category:Rulers of Lorien *Category:Fellowship members *Category:Kingdoms of Men **Category:Arnor ***Category:Kings of Arnor ***Category:Kings of Arthedain ***Category:Queens of Arthedain **Category:Bree and Bree-land **Category:Dúnedain of the North ***Category:Chieftains of the Dúnedain **Category:Éothéod ***Category:Lords of the Éothéod **Category:Gondor ***Category:Kings of Gondor ***Category:Princes of Dol Amroth ***Category:Princes of Ithilien ***Category:Queens of Gondor ***Category:Rangers of Ithilien ***Category:Rulers of Gondor ***Category:Stewards of Gondor ****Category:Ruling Stewards of Gondor ****Category:Stewards to the King of Gondor **Category:Harad **Category:Lords of Ladros **Category:Kings of Dale **Category:Rulers of Dale **Category:Numenor ***Category:Lords of Andúnië ***Category:Queens of Númenor ***Category:Rulers of Númenor ****Category:Númenórean Kings ****Category:Ruling Queens of Numenor **Category:Rohan ***Category:Kings of Rohan ***Category:Queens of Rohan *Category:Mordor **Category:Servants of Sauron ***Category:Nazgûl *Category:Servants of Morgoth *Category:The Shire **Category:Shire Organizations **Category:Thains of the Shire **Category:Thorin and Company Events Main category: Category:Events *Category:Battles **Category:Sieges *Category:Journeys *Category:Wars **Category:War of the Ring Species and kindreds Main categories: Category:Creatures, Category:Races, Category:Plants » Category:Living Things *Category:Ainur **Category:Maiar **Category:Valar ***Category:Valar Animals *Category:Balrogs *Category:Beornings *Category:Birds *Category:Dogs *Category:Dragons *Category:Drúedain *Category:Dwarves **Category:Petty-Dwarves *Category:Eagles *Category:Elves **Category:Elven Kindreds & Peoples ***Category:Half-elven ***Category:High Elves ****Category:Noldor ****Category:Vanyar ***Category:Teleri ****Category:Grey Elves ****Category:Nandor *Category:Ents *Category:Giants *Category:Goblins *Category:Hobbits **Category:Hobbit Races *Category:Horses *Category:Insects *Category:Men **Category:Dúnedain **Category:Dunlendings **Category:Easterlings **Category:Edain **Category:Haradrim **Category:Men of Bree **Category:Men of Brethil **Category:Men of Gondor **Category:Northmen ***Category:Men of Dale and Laketown **Category:Numenoreans ***Category:Black Númenóreans **Category:Rohirrim *Category:Orcs *Category:Ravens *Category:Spiders *Category:Trolls *Category:Hybrid Apparitions *Category:Uruks *Category:Werewolves *Category:Wolves Families, bloodlines and clans Main categories: Category:Lineages, Category:Hobbit Families *Category:Baggins *Category:Banks *Category:Boffins *Category:Bolgers *Category:Brandybucks *Category:Brockhouses *Category:Burrows *Category:Chubbs *Category:Cottons *Category:Dwarvish Clans (→ Father category: Category:Dwarves) *Category:Elven Kindreds & Peoples **Category:Elves of Gondolin *Category:Gamgees *Category:Goodbodies *Category:Houses of Elves *Category:Houses of Men *Category:Maggots *Category:Sandyman *Category:Tooks Structures Main category: Category:Buildings and Structures *Category:Bridges *Category:Cities **Category:Cities of Men ***Category:Cities of Númenor ***Category:Minas Tirith **Category:Cities of the Shire **Category:Dwarven Cities **Category:Elven Cities *Category:Fortresses **Category:Sauron's Fortress & Strongholds *Category:Gates **Category:Seven Gates of Gondolin *Category:Graves and Tombs *Category:Halls *Category:Harbours and Ports *Category:Houses *Category:Inns *Category:Mines *Category:Roads *Category:Ruins *Category:Statues *Category:Streets *Category:Towers *Category:Walls *Category:Warning Beacons Geography Main category: Category:Landforms *Category:Bays **Category:Númenórean Bays *Category:Bodies of water *Category:Capes *Category:Caves *Category:Cliffs and Ravines *Category:Fields *Category:Forests and Woods *Category:Fords *Category:Hills **Category:Hills of Middle-earth *Category:Islands *Category:Lakes *Category:Marshes *Category:Mountains **Category:Mountain Ranges *Category:Passes *Category:Plains *Category:Rivers *Category:Seas *Category:Streams *Category:Trees **Category:Fragrant Trees of Númenor *Category:Valleys *Category:Waterfalls Locations Main categories: Category:Regions, *Category:Arda **Category:Continents ***Category:Aman ****Category:Tol Eressëa ***Category:Land of the Valar ***Category:Middle-earth ****Category:Beleriand ****Category:Eriador ****Category:Far Eastern Lands ****Category:Far North ****Category:Far South ****Category:Far Southern Lands ****Category:Misty Mountains ****Category:Regions of Gondor ****Category:Regions of Númenor ****Category:Regions of Rohan ****Category:Regions of the Shire ****Category:Rhovanion Misc *Category:Armies **Category:Military Units **Category:Soldier Formations *Category:Culture **Category:Calendars **Category:Concepts and Principles ***Category:Decrees ***Category:Oaths and Prophecies ***Category:Ranks and titles ****Category:Hobbit Ranks and Titles ****Category:Kings ****Category:Princesses ****Category:Queens ****Category:Ranks and Titles of Dwarves ****Category:Ranks and Titles of Elves ****Category:Ranks and Titles of Gondor ****Category:Ranks and Titles of Men ****Category:Ranks and Titles of the Valar *Category:Cosmology **Category:Constellations ***Category:Stars *Category:Definitions **Category:Children **Category:Monsters ***Category:Demons **Category:Mystery *Category:Elf friends *Category:Eras **Category:First Age **Category:Fourth Age **Category:Second Age **Category:Shire Reckoning **Category:Third Age *Category:Food and Drink *Category:In-universe books *Category:In-universe games *Category:Language **Category:Quenya phrases **Category:Quenya words **Category:Reading and Writing Systems **Category:Sindarin words **Category:Tengwar characters *Category:Minerals and Metals *Category:Objects **Category:Rings and Jewels **Category:Weapons ***Category:Swords *Category:Seasons *Category:Ships *Category:Songs and Verses **Category:Poems Non-canonical content Main category: Category:Non-Canon Articles *Category:Non-canonical battles *Category:Non-canonical characters **Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle **Category:Non-Canonical Dwarves **Category:Non-canonical Creatures ***Category:Non-canonical Dragons ***Category:Non-canonical Minions of Angmar ***Category:Non-canonical Orcs ***Category:Non-canonical spiders ***Category:Non-canonical Trolls ***Category:Non-canonical Uruk-hai **Category:Non-canonical Elves **Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members **Category:Non-canonical Men **Category:Non-canonical villains ***Category:Non-canonical Agents of Saruman ***Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron ***Category:Non-canonical Undead Apparitions *Category:Non-canonical events *Category:Non-Canonical factions *Category:Non-canon Locations **Category:Khand **Category:Rhun *Category:Non-canonical Military units *Category:Non-canonical Songs and Verses *Category:Non-Canonical weapons Files Main category: Category:Files *Category:Videos **Category:Video Gallery Licensing Main category: Category:Image copyright tags (→ Alternative category: Category:Copyright) *Category:Conditional copyrighted free use images *Category:Fair use images *Category:Files with unknown copyright status *Category:GFDL images *Category:GPL *Category:Public domain files **Category:Public domain images (→ Alternative category: Category:Images) Images Main category: Category:Images *Category:Images of Logos and Icons *Category:User images By author *Category:Art by Alan Lee *Category:Images by Līga Kļaviņa *Category:Images by Ted Nasmith By content Main category: Category:Images by content *Category:Images of creatures (→ Alternative category: Category:Creatures) Characters Main category: Category:Images of individuals *Category:Images of Aragorn (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Arwen (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Azog (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of orcs) *Category:Images of Bard (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Barliman Butterbur (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Bilbo Baggins (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Bill (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of horses) *Category:Images of Bombur (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Dwarves) *Category:Images of Boromir (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Celeborn (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Deagol (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Denethor II (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Elrond (Elf) (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Eomer (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Eowyn (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Faramir (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Frodo Baggins (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Galadriel (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Gandalf *Category:Images of Gimli (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Dwarves) *Category:Images of Glorfindel (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of orcs) *Category:Images of Grima Wormtongue (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Haldir (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Isildur (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of Legolas (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Maedhros (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) *Category:Images of Melkor *Category:Images of Meriadoc Brandybuck (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Peregrin Took (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Radagast *Category:Images of Samwise Gamgee (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) *Category:Images of Saruman *Category:Images of Sauron *Category:Images of Shelob (→ Alternative category: Category:Monster images) *Category:Images of Smaug (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of creatures) *Category:Images of Smeagol (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of hobbits) **Category:Images of Gollum (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of creatures) *Category:Images of Theoden (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Men) *Category:Images of the Witch-king of Angmar *Category:Images of Thorin II Oakenshield (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Dwarves) *Category:Images of Thranduil (→ Alternative category: Category:Images of Elves) Races and creatures one *Category:Hobbit images (duplicate, work/replace and then tag for deletion) *Category:Images of Balrog *Category:Images of Dwarves *Category:Images of Elves *Category:Images of Ents *Category:Images of goblins *Category:Images of horses *Category:Images of hobbits *Category:Images of Men *Category:Monster images *Category:Images of orcs *Category:Images of trolls *Category:Images of uruk-hai Locations Main category: Category:Images of locations *Category:Images of Hobbiton *Category:Images of Ithilien *Category:Images of Lothlórien *Category:Images of Moria *Category:Images of Rivendell Organizations and groups *Category:Images of Nazgul *Category:Images of the Army of the Dead *Category:The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age Art Misc *Category:Images of foods *Category:Images of maps *Category:Images of objects **Category:Images of rings **Category:Images of weapons ***Category:Images of swords *Category:Images of soldiers Real World *Category:Covers *Category:Images by films *Category:Images from Battle for Middle-earth (video game) *Category:Images from Battle for Middle-earth II (video game) *Category:Images from Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (video game) *Category:Images from The Desolation of Smaug *Category:Images from The Fellowship of the Ring (film) *Category:Images from The Hobbit (2003 video game) *Category:Images from The Hobbit (film) *Category:Images from The Lord of the Rings (1978 film) *Category:Images from The Lord of the Rings Online videogame *Category:Images from The Return of the King (film) *Category:Images from The Two Towers (film) *Category:Images from The Two Towers (novel) *Category:Images of real people **Category:Images of film actors and actresses **Category:Images of J.R.R. Tolkien *Category:Promotional images from The Fellowship of the Ring (film) *Category:Promotional images from The Return of the King (film) *Category:Promotional images from The Two Towers (film) Media completed Main category: Category: Media *Category:Awards **Category:Origins award winners **Category:Writing Adapted Screenplay Oscar *Category:Music **Category:Musicals **Category:Soundtracks *Category:Dates (→ Alternative category: Category:Dates) *Category:Articles **Category:Techniques **Category:Texts by J. R. R. Tolkien **Category:Themes **Category:Tolkien Societies in the World Adaptations Main category: Category:Adaptations *Category:Adaptations extras *Category:Comparing the books with their adaptations *Category:Radio plays Films Main category: Category:Movies *Category:1977 films *Category:1978 films *Category:1980 films *Category:2001 films *Category:2002 films *Category:2003 films *Category:Film Locations *Category:Film Production Companies *Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson **Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy (→ Alternative category: Category:Non-canonical characters) **Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) **Category:The Hobbit films actors (→ Alternative category: Category:Actors) **Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) **Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) **Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) **Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) **Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Scenes **Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) *Category:Special effects **Category:CGI characters (→ Alternative category: Category:Characters) Games Main category: Category:Games *Category:Collectible card games *Category:Computer and video games **Category:BFME Heroes (→ Alternative category: Category:Non-canonical characters) ***Category:BFME default heroes **Category:BFME Units (→ Alternative category: Category:Non-canonical Military units) **Category:Game Boy Advance games **Category:GameCube games **Category:LOTROnline characters‎ (→ Alternative category: Category:Non-canonical characters) **Category:LOTROnline factions **Category:Nintendo 3DS games **Category:Nintendo DS games **Category:Online-based games **Category:PlayStation 2 games **Category:PlayStation 3 games **Category:PlayStation Portable games **Category:Powers **Category:Video game levels ***Category:The Return of the King (video game) Levels **Category:Xbox games **Category:Xbox 360 games *Category:Fantasy role-playing games *Category:Games Workshop **Category:Games Workshop Character (→ Alternative category: Category:Non-canonical characters) **Category:Games Workshop Online Community *Category:The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game *Category:Wargames Fandom Main category: Category:Fandom *Category:Fanfilms (→ Alternative category: Category:Movies) Books Main category: Category:Books (→ Alternative category: Category:Content) *Category:Book Publishers *Category:Chapters **Category:Appendix (→ Alternative category: Category:The Lord of the Rings) **Category:Chapters of Morgoth's Ring **Category:The Children of Húrin Chapters **Category:The Hobbit Chapters **Category:The Lord of the Rings chapters (→ Alternative category: Category:The Lord of the Rings) **Category:The Silmarillion Chapters *Category:Novels **Category:The Lord of the Rings *Category:Reference works **Category:The History of Middle-earth People and organizations Main category: Category:People *Category:Artists of Tolkien Mythology **Category:Cartographers of Tolkien Mythology *Category:Actors (→ Alternative category: Category:Movies) **Category:American actors **Category:Australian actors **Category:British actors **Category:Canadian actors **Category:Deceased actors **Category:English actors **Category:Northern Irish actors **Category:Scottish actors **Category:Welsh Actors *Category:Filmmakers (→ Alternative category: Category:Movies) *Category:Musical Groups (→ Alternative category: Category:Music) **Category:Musical Group Albums *Category:Writers **Category:J.R.R. Tolkien (→ Alternative category: Category:Content) Users completed Main category: Category:Contributors *Category:Active contributors to this site *Category:Banned Users (→ Alternative category: Category:Site administration) *Category:Bots (→ Alternative category: Category:Site maintenance) By nationality *Category:Americans contributing to this site *Category:Australians contributing to this site *Category:Belgian contributors to this site *Category:Dutch contributors to this site *Category:English contributing to this site *Category:Fijians contributing to this site *Category:Greeks contributing to this site *Category:Indians contributing to this site *Category:Irish contributing to this site *Category:Italians contributing to this site *Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site *Category:Norwegians contributing to this site Wiki stuff completed Main category: Category:Organization *Category:Disambiguation Community Main category: Category:Community *Category:Article Attack *Category:Blog posts *Category:Collaborations of the Month *Category:Fan-clubs *Category:Forums **Category:Council (→ Alternative category: Category:Help) **Category:Fellowship *Category:Portal (→ Alternative category: Category:Content) *Category:Websites *Category:Wikia tour *Category:Wikiproject Administration Main category: Category:Site administration *Category:Articles for deletion *Category:Candidates for speedy deletion *Category:Copyright *Category:Policy **Category:Policies on LOTR ***Category:Proposed Policies on LOTR **Category:Proposed policies *Category:Protected *Category:Sysops Maintenance Main category: Category:Site maintenance *Category:Articles with unsourced statements *Category:Articles to be merged *Category:Categories to be renamed *Category:Cleanup *Category:Incomplete lists (→ Alternative category: Category:Lists) *Category:Pages with broken file links *Category:Picture Needed *Category:Possible Assumption *Category:Red Links *Category:Stub **Category:Section stubs *Category:Wikia maintenance Templates Main category: Category:Templates *Category:Citation templates *Category:Disambiguation and Redirection templates *Category:Esoteric templates *Category:External link templates *Category:Game templates **Category:Role-playing game templates **Category:Video game templates *Category:Genealogy templates **Category:Family tree Templates *Category:Header templates *Category:Internal link templates *Category:List templates *Category:Main page Templates *Category:Maintenance templates (→ Alternative category: Category:Wikia maintenance) *Category:Navigation templates *Category:Rating templates *Category:Template documentation **Category:Template implementation details *Category:Template namespace templates *Category:Templates using ParserFunctions *Category:TOC templates *Category:Utility templates **Category:Function templates **Category:General wiki templates **Category:Mathematical function templates **Category:Template templates **Category:Wikipedia special effects templates *Category:Welcome templates *Category:WikiProject Middle-earth templates (→ Alternative category: Category:Wikiproject) Infoboxes Main category: Category:Infobox templates *Category:Battle navigation templates *Category:Campaign infobox templates *Category:Media infoboxes **Category:Music infobox templates *Category:Publishing infobox templates User pages Main category: Category:User templates *Category:Contributer Templates *Category:From city templates *Category:Userbox templates **Category:Babel templates **Category:User languages ***Category:User ar ****Category:User ar-0 ***Category:User az ****Category:User az-2 ***Category:User de ****Category:User de-1 ****Category:User de-N ***Category:User en ****Category:User en-2 ****Category:User en-3 ****Category:User en-4 ****Category:User en-N ***Category:User es ****Category:User es-1 ***Category:User fr ****Category:User fr-1 ****Category:User fr-2 ***Category:User hu ****Category:User hu-1 ***Category:User it ***Category:User la ****Category:User la-2 ***Category:User mi ****Category:User mi-1 ***Category:User no ****Category:User no-N ***Category:User oe ****Category:User oe-1 ***Category:User ta ****Category:User ta-N ***Category:User zh ****Category:User zh-N **Category:User Lore ***Category:User book lore-0 ***Category:User book lore-1 ***Category:User book lore-2 ***Category:User book lore-3 ***Category:User book lore-4 ***Category:User film lore-0 ***Category:User film lore-1 ***Category:User film lore-2 ***Category:User film lore-3 ***Category:User film lore-4 ***Category:User lore-0 ***Category:User lore-1 ***Category:User lore-2 ***Category:User lore-3 ***Category:User lore-4 Redirected categories Main category: Category:Category redirects *Category:Administration of this site *Category:Armies of Middle-earth *Category:Articles to be expanded *Category:Books and Adaptatons Comparison *Category:Character *Category:Dwarf Lands *Category:Fictional islands *Category:Fictional kings *Category:Fictional species *Category:Fictional towers *Category:Fictional towns and cities *Category:Film locations *Category:Gondorians *Category:Incomplete *Category:Infobox *Category:Locations *Category:Lord of the Rings wiki incomplete articles *Category:LOTR Movie Trilogy only *Category:Middle Earth *Category:Middle-earth battles *Category:Middle-earth books *Category:Middle-earth characters *Category:Middle-earth computer and video games *Category:Middle-earth Cosmology *Category:Middle-earth Dúnedain *Category:Middle-earth Dwarves *Category:Middle-earth Edain *Category:Middle-earth Elves *Category:Middle-earth eras *Category:Middle-earth films *Category:Middle-earth games *Category:Middle-earth Half-elven *Category:Middle-earth Hobbits *Category:Middle-earth islands *Category:Middle-earth languages *Category:Middle-earth Maiar *Category:Middle-earth Men *Category:Middle-earth music *Category:Middle-earth objects *Category:Middle-earth places *Category:Middle-earth plants *Category:Middle-earth races *Category:Middle-earth rings and jewels *Category:Middle-earth rivers *Category:Middle-earth Rohirrim *Category:Middle-earth swords *Category:Middle-earth towers *Category:Middle-earth towns and cities *Category:Middle-earth Valar *Category:Middle-earth weapons *Category:Númenorian kings *Category:People *Category:Realms of Middle-earth *Category:Silmarillion Chapters *Category:The Lord of the Rings music *Category:Tolkien stubs *Category:Topic lists Category:Lists